


Do You Still Believe in Love I Wonder?

by SallyWhite92



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Pining, Regret, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: It's the night before Judy and Nick's wedding and Judy and Finnick are out drinking. But Finnick drunkenly confesses something to Judy that will change how she sees their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been accepting prompts on tumblr and this is one of the prompts I received. It was "thinks you said when you were drunk" and someone requested Judy and Finnick. i know i said before that i didn't know if i shipped them, but i know now that i do. i more ship wildehopps and Finn with one of my ocs (bc i'm trash like that lmao) but this is something i've actually had on my mind for awhile so I'm glad for the chance to get it out. so here it is, another finnhopps fic that no one asked for.

Thursdays were a tradition between Judy and Finnick. He would pick her up from work and they would go to a bar of her choice and just drink the night away. She would vent about work and any problems her and Nick might be having, and he would talk about how his job at the bar was going and any news about his ex, Bella. It was a good routine, casual, not too complicated.  
  
It didn’t even change after she and Nick got engaged.  
  
This Thursday was different. It was the night before her wedding and she’d already had the rehearsal dinner and everything with her bridesmaids. She had slipped away from it all to continue her tradition with Finn, who was Nick’s best man in the wedding. She wasn’t about to let her friend down, after all. Especially since he had been so helpful through all of this.  
  
But tonight was different.  
  
Finn was already drunk by the time she got to the bar. He was ranting about his job and how lucky Nick was and she was so confused because what was he talking about?  
  
Then he reached over and grabbed her chin, pulling her to him to place his lips firmly on hers. She was too shocked to move at first, but when she felt his tongue trying to go into her mouth she quickly shoved him away, sputtering. “Wha–! Finn! Why–why did you do that?”  
  
The fennec looked completely unaffected by the way she had reacted. “I love you, Judy. And I don’t want you to marry Nick tomorrow.”  
  
She stared at him, blinking, for a few moments before she felt a surge of anger wash over her. “You pick now to tell me that? The night before my wedding??”  
  
He shrugged and downed the rest of his drink. “I figured it was best to tell you before you were off the market.”  
  
“I AM off the market! I’ve _been_ off the market! I’m engaged to your best friend!”  
  
“And he’s a prick who doesn’t deserve you.”  
  
“That’s not true!”  
  
“Ain’t it?” He looked at her, his face closer than she would have liked but she was too stubborn to move away. “He’s an ass, and you know it.”  
  
“Like you’re any better!” She glared him, her mind whirling and her heart racing. None of her kisses with Nick had made her feel like this. “How could you do this? I thought we were friends.”  
  
“I never wanted to be your friend,” he told her, and she could tell he meant it.  
  
They stared at each other and for one terrifying, exhilarating moment she contemplated kissing him back. She knew that he could see it, too. But she didn’t dare.  
  
“What do we do?”  
  
“What do you want to do?”  
  
“Finn, I love Nick.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I’m marrying him _tomorrow_.”   
  
“I know that, too.”  
  
She bit her lip, fighting back tears that that started to well in her eyes. Her ears fell down her back. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“Because you love him. And he loves you. And I love you both too much to hurt you.” He reached up to cup her face with one paw. “But you have a right to know, Flopsy. And I didn’t want it to be after the wedding.”  
  
She leaned into his touch, feeling ashamed of herself for wishing it didn’t have to end. “Would it have worked out?”  
  
“Maybe in another life.” His lips split in a bitter half-smile. “Do you hate me now?”  
  
“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, give it a kudos if you'd like. also let me know if you guys would like to see more and if enough people say yes i might continue this.


End file.
